


I’m sorry.

by ferxani



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferxani/pseuds/ferxani
Summary: Ryan keeps having the same nightmare recalling the day he came out to his father, which did not go well at all.-Continuation of my first work.





	I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of my first work, so if you haven’t, go read that if you want to.
> 
> Warning for child abuse and homophobia.

“Dad...” Ryan said quietly, standing in front of his dad, who was reading the newspaper. He looked up. “Yes, Ryan?”

“I-I... have s-something important to tell you...” He stuttered. His father put the newspaper down, staring at him with an almost eagle-like gaze. “What is it?”

Ryan had started to wish that didn’t say anything, as he knew what his father thought of the gays.

_”Being with another man is a sin.”_ and _”If you turn out to be gay, you will burn in hell.”_ Were things that his father would always tell him, but Ryan couldn’t hide it for much longer.

He finally blurted it out, “Dad... I’m gay.” 

After saying so, he looked at the ground, and closed his eyes in fear of what would happen next.

The only things he heard from his dad was a slow sigh, and him getting up.

After a minute or so, Ryan was met with a slap to the face, a hard slap to the face. He moved backwards, almost falling over.

“What the fuck did I tell you!” His father screamed, moving up to Ryan to slap him a second time. “How many times have I said that I do not want any fags in this home!”

Ryan just kept still, not saying anything because he didn’t want to say something to make his father even more angry.

“God fucking damn it!” He screamed again, “I always knew that you would be a stupid fag!” He then slapped him again.

This time, Ryan fell to the ground, tears now running down his face.

“I’m sorry...” Ryan finally said. “I’m so sorry...”

He was pulled up by his shirt, and his father just looked at him in the eyes and said, “You fucking should be.” 

Ryan was then forcefully thrown to the ground and was met with a kick to the stomach.

-

Ryan bolted up and screamed, waking the person next to him up. 

“Ryan-“ Colin was cut off by Ryan falling into his arms, sobbing. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. He isn’t here, he won’t hurt you. It was just a nightmare.” Colin said into Ryan’s ear, holding onto him.

“I’m- I’m sorry-“ He said in between sobs. 

“No no you’re fine, don’t be sorry.” He was rubbing circles into Ryan’s back, trying to calm him down.

These nightmares started happening more and more often after Ryan finally told Colin what had happened to him as a teenager.

Soon enough, Ryan had calmed down and looked up at Colin, tears still streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this... if I had just told you what happened earlier I wouldn’t be like this...”

“Ryan, you’re fine, you don’t need to be sorry.” He grabbed Ryan’s hand. “I’m glad to help, I love you and i wouldn’t leave you to battle this alone.” Colin kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you too.”

After sitting there for a while, holding onto each other, Ryan stopped crying and whispered, “Can we go to sleep?”

“Of course, only if you’re sure you can.”

They laid back down, still holding on to each other.

Ryan quickly drifted back to sleep.

-

Ryan woke up, sun in his eyes. He looked to see if Colin was there, he wasn’t, probably was making breakfast.

He got out of bed, took off his shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror. His scars barely, but still visible.

“Don’t worry, It’s better.” He said to himself. 

He looked over at a picture of him and Colin. “Much better.”


End file.
